Insulated gate bipolar transistors (IGBTs) offer a desirable combination of high current gain, high operating voltage and low on-state resistance. IGBTs in integrated circuits (ICs) are commonly configured as lateral insulated gate bipolar transistors (L-IGBTs) and fabricated using a planar process sequence to minimize cost and complexity of the IC manufacturing operation. Components in ICs, including LIGBTs, are shrinking with each new fabrication technology node, as articulated by Moore's Law, necessitating increases in current densities. Accordingly, an L-IGBT with increased current density capacity is desired.